Angel In Blue Jeans
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris is a singer, and he wrote this song for aviva (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IT IS WRITTEN BY TRAIN, SO IT'S NOT MINE) Inspired by Angel In Blue Jeans by Train


Chris sang to himself, and began to think of Aviva. He loved her alot, and he thought it would be nice to write a song for her. So he did. He called it Angel In Blue Jeans (A/N: Its not mine it's Train's song) The next morning, Chris appeared at her window, and started throwing rocks at it until she opened it. "Chris what are you doing here its 4am!" "Shh... Come down and I'll tell you..." She dressed, and went downstairs quietly, then snuck out. "So what did you want to tell me?" "I wrote a song... Want to hear it?" "Um sure..." Yea, its probably for that girl he likes... Aviva thought sourly, but she thought wrong. Chris led her to the lake, where the moon glistened on the water, stars twinkling brightly over the clear blue lake, and Chris smiled. "I wrote this song earlier, and well, I wrote it for you..." He began singing, and Aviva smiled happily, finally knowing someone appreciated her.

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>And though I never got her name<em>  
><em>Or time to find out anything<em>  
><em>I loved her just the same<em>  
><em>And though I rode a different road<em>  
><em>And sang a different song<em>  
><em>I'll love her till my last breaths gone<em>  
><em>Like a river made of silver<em>  
><em>Everyone came running to the scene<em>  
><em>I was shot down in cold blood<em>  
><em>By an angel in blue jeans<em>

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_Late that night she got away_  
><em>I chased her to the turnpike<em>  
><em>Then lost her where the music never plays<em>  
><em>And though I rolled upon the stones and fell into the water<em>  
><em>I'll love her till my judgment day<em>  
><em>Like a sunrise made of white lies<em>  
><em>Everything was nothing as it seems<em>  
><em>I was shot down in cold blood<em>  
><em>By an angel in blue jeans<em>

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_I hear voices calling all around_  
><em>I keep falling down<em>  
><em>I think my heart could pound right out of me<em>  
><em>I see a million different ways<em>  
><em>To never leave this maze alive<em>

_I woke up in somebody's arms_  
><em>Strange and so familiar<em>  
><em>Where nothing could go wrong<em>  
><em>Barely alive or nearly dead<em>  
><em>Somehow awake in my own bed<em>  
><em>And there you are<em>  
><em>Like a highway headed my way<em>  
><em>Life is but a dream<em>  
><em>I was shot down by your love<em>  
><em>My angel in blue jeans<em>

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah<em>  
><em>Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah<em>

"Did you like it?" "Like it I loved it!" She hugged him, and she started crying. "What's wrong?" "I love you..." "I love you too..."

The next week, they held talent show try outs, and since Aviva couldn't act or sing, she did promise Chris she would be there for him. But with a little surprise after... He had won the $5,000 grand prize, and he met Aviva backstage. "I won!" "Yeup!" After that, it was about 7pm. He invited her out to dinner with the money he won, plus the money he had saved up, and he also took her shopping, even though all they did was walk and talk. At one point they passed by the food court, and Aviva felt her stomach churn. She wasn't nervous, she was just expecting. "Ill be back..." She ran to the restroom, and Chris walked over to the restroom she was in. He got a bit worried, and since it was the family restroom, he knocked. "Aviva what's wrong?" "Nothing nothing..." She felt like puking, but nothing came out. Just spit. She washed her face, and walked out. "You alright?" "Chris can we talk?" "Sure." They entered the bathroom again, and Chris leaned against the wall. "So?" "Chris remember that special night?" "Yea." "Well... I'm pregnant." Chris' eyes widened, and then he smiled. "We are gonna be parents?!" "Yea..." He hugged her, and smiled. "That's great!"

A couple months later, Aviva found out she was going to give birth to a baby boy. Chris asked to see the ultrasound, and she showed it to him. After that, Chris smiled. "How much longer?" "About 2 months..." "Lets go get some things for the baby yea?" "Chris why?" "Our baby will need its necessities..." So they drove to the store, and Chris smiled. He was already an international pop star, and every girl was jealous that Aviva was with Chris and was expecting his baby. When he was born, Chris looked at his son. "Our cute little boy..." "What should we name him?"

**A/N: What should they name their son? You decide! Read & Review!**


End file.
